Rikoko
Rikoko (リココ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is quiet and is part demon. Character Rikoko is a quiet female Keronian. She taught herself some basic martial arts when she saw on posters and other things until somebody taught her a bit more advanced skills. She has slight memory loss, so she doesn't exactly remember who it was. But it was a Pekoponian. She also is part demon, and that is what triggers her anger mode. Statistics She has had memory losses at a few moments in her life, and she has a small limp in her left leg. Other than this, she is healthy. Her blood type is B. Appearance She is a semi-neon yellow Keronian with a cherry blossom pink cap like Pururu's, except the flaps are long and narrow, going to her thighs. The ends are like shurikens and even have bladed tips. These can extend when she is angry. Under her hat, she has blonde hair with brown streaks, going to her waist. She rarely has her cap off. Her symbol is a katana leaning left in a diagonal slant with faint pink butterfly wings. when she takes out her sword, wings similar to her symbol can appear on her back, though their only purpose is to lengthen jumps and fly for short distances. When in anger mode, her colors turn darker and she has red eyes, claws, and her shuriken-like flap ends grow longer. She also has small fangs. She wears a belt, and on her back is her sword. History She lives in a forest a short way from the Fuyuki and Natsumi's house. However, she does not interact with them much. She's exchanged a few short conversations now and then, but would always have to go after a few sentences. She only saw Tarere once, but grew a crush on him immediately. Childhood She grew up wandering around in a small town on Pekopon. The residents thought she was some sign, so they weren't very startled after a while. In alleyways, she would set up old trash cans and use them as training targets. A rainy day, a Pekoponian came and taught her some more advanced skills. She can't remember what he looked like or what his name was. Relationships Keroro: They've exchanged a few words, and has seen each other once in a while, but so far they have no shared points of view. Tamama: Thinks it is a bit odd the way he enjoys snacks. She tends to be nervous when he, Keroro and Angol Mois are in the same area, as Tamama is jealous and can have sudden mood swings. Giroro: She's a bit smart mouthed around him about battle tactics and strategies, but Giroro will usually let this slide by. Other than that, they have no common ground and may get into "angered glaring contests" as Tamama calls it. Dororo: She is a bit like he was as a kid, but without all the whining. They tend to talk about martial arts when they have time. Kururu: They both are okay with the others presence, but they have very little in common. Pururu: Rikoko appreciates how good she is at healing, and knows not to call her old or "Old Lady". Angol Mois: Rikoko and Angol Mois enjoy chatting, though sometimes Mois can stray a bit off the subject. Natsumi: Rikoko is one of the few that Natsumi is okay with, but since Rikoko is hardly seen, Natsumi tends to think she's up to something. Fuyuki: Unlike Tarere, Rikoko thinks Fuyuki's lectures are a tad boring. They're one of the things that can put her in an immediate snooze. Tarere: Rikoko only saw him once, but gained an immediate crush. She told him how she felt on his 13th birthday. Rididi: Feels a bit ashamed Rididi got a demon side from her, and is one of the few that can calm her down when in demon mode. Abilities She has two sets of abilities, one in normal mode, the other in anger mode. Normal Autumn Wind She takes out a Bo staff and twirls it around, creating small gusts of wind that can blow items in the enemies face, though this is rarely a high damage move, as there may only be leaves and twigs around. Steel Top She spins around at a good speed, causing the flaps to spread out and the sharp tips to lash at the target. She cannot do this for long, however, as she gets very dizzy. Anger In anger mode, her sharp tips grow longer. She also has small claws. Razor Top: Same as Steel Top, but the longer edges cause a bit more damage, and her stamina allows for longer spinning. Dashed Swipes: Charges at the enemy, claws and edges at the ready, striking the closest arm or leg. Strengths In her anger form, her strength and speed increases. She is very acrobatic and has high balance, though her weak leg can cause her to fall if it gets struck. Weakness In anger form, she can be momentarily blind with rage and strike at things such as trees or allies. She is a bit afraid of large birds such as hawks and eagles as she was once picked up by one. She also has a fear of heights because of this experience. Her limp causes her to have slow speed and low jumping skills. Future In the future, she will still live in the forest, but is married to Tarere and have a daughter named Rididi. When they find out Rididi has fangs, Rikoko admits that she is part demon. Children Girls: Rididi Boys: N/A Calling Rikoko Facts *Her birthday is the same as one of the creator's relatives *Her silhouette can sometimes be mistaken as a regular pekoponian girl, because her flaps tend to look like long pigtails *Her demon part is based off some concept work the creator did when deciding on appearance and history *In her original concept, there were few differences, except height and attire. She was a bit taller and she wore a red scarf. External links Creator's Deviantart Page Creator's Youtube Channel Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Demons Category:Hybrids